1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to systems for transporting cargo containers within container terminals and, more particularly, to a cargo container handling cart capable of supporting the ends of two or more adjacent cargo containers, a plurality of which carts may be used to form and transport a “train” of cargo containers within a container terminal or between separate terminals.
2. Prior Art
Operations within container terminals require dedicated equipment and methods for transporting containers between various cargo handling cranes and other cargo handling equipment. For example, terminal operators commonly use trucks with chassis to transport containers from dockside cranes to yard cranes or to transport containers in a stacking area from one position to another. Each chassis is typically 40-48 feet long and designed to carry either one container 40-48 feet long, or two 20 foot containers. Some terminals use trucks with multi-chassis in an effort to improve efficiency. “Multi-chassis” refers to multiple individual chassis strung together all towed by a single truck. More automated terminals may use automated guided vehicles, rail cars and straddle carriers.
A singular advantage of using railcars and trucks with multi-chassis to transport multiple containers is that the truck or railcar can be controlled by a single operator. On the other hand, trucks and railcars have poor maneuverability and inadequate flexibility. This is in part due to the fact that conventional standardized railcars and truck chassis are designed to accommodate the largest possible container size, even though the largest containers may not be the container size most commonly in use. Since container sizes generally vary, inefficient use of these conventional means of container transport results. For example, FIG. 1 shows three chassis of the same size carrying three containers of different lengths leaving unused capacity on the second and third chassis.